Various designs of phone holders for vehicles have side and bottom contact points that may cover buttons or USB connections. Other various designs of phone holders for vehicles may provide side-by-side holding designs which may potentially force the phone off center. Other various designs of phone holders for vehicles may provide side-by-side holding designs that require and necessitate a large grabbing area. Other various phone holders for vehicles may not provide the ability to attach or remove the cell phone or mobile device with one hand. The problem solved by this invention may be one of a cell phone or mobile device enhancer correcting many of these problems identified above. A phone holder that holds the cell phone or mobile device or mobile device which does not cover the buttons and/or the USB connections is desired. The phone holder may also allow the user to attach or remove the cell phone or mobile device with one hand. The phone holder may also be intended to improve driver safety and holding the cell phone or mobile device in the cradle in a vehicle.